Hei Lou Lan
Hei Lou Lan was tribe leader of Hei Tribe, cultivate a dark and strength path. Appearance Hei Lou Lan as a male, he is black and fat. His face was full of hair, his body was bulky like an angry bear, his uneven shiny white teeth were like daggers giving people a ruthless feeling and his triangular eyes shone with threatening brilliance. Hei Lou Lan as a female, she was a remarkably beautiful woman like warrior goddess, she had stimulating charming body with sharp brows and bright eyes. Most of her features inherit from her parents appearance and she definitely can be called the Northern Plains fairy maiden. Personality Hei Lou Lan as a male, he has always been brutal and violent, also extremely lecherous, it was a well known fact in Northern Plains. Hei Lou Lan as a female, she possess a wild tyrannical aura and noble aura manifested like a proud tigress. She bold and fearless, also having heroic spirit. Hei Lou Lan personality from both perspective male and female, it can be seen that she is very ambitious and seek power. Cultivation Abilities Hei Lou Lan possessing Great Strength True Martial Physique her strength is extreme powerful. Because of her physique, she is most suited to cultivate in the strength path. After becoming a Gu Immortal, her stamina would be unlimited and her wounds would quickly heal. Not only that, her strength path realm would also increase in time compare to any other A Grade talents, the longer she cultivate in her strength path. The more she fight, the stronger she become. Great Strength True Martial Physique is the best in strength path and most suited for close combat. Relationship Hei Lou Lan has a aunt named Fairy Li Shan who she rely on after her mother dies. The relationship between her and her aunt has always been a secret, to the extent that outsiders aren't even aware that they know each other. With her help she intend to become a Gu Immortal and seek revenge for her mother. Hei Lou Lan also has a partnership with Fang Yuan. Because of their involvement for destroying the Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, they are forced to work with each other to survive. She promise to find the Dark Limit Immortal Gu for Fang Yuan in return for using his Fixed Immortal Travel Gu. And she also need Fang Yuan help to help her promote to a Gu Immortal and fight against Hei Cheng. There is also a agreement that during their cooperation the loot will be split four to six, in Fang Yuan favor. Background Hei Lou Lan parents were Su Xian Er of the Su Tribe and Hei Cheng form the Hei Tribe. Su Xian's Night Elopement story was widely known in the Northern Plains. Hei Cheng and Su Xian Er had a daughter, she followed her father's surname, while getting the name Lou Lan. Years later, Su Xian Er died and Hei Cheng announced to the public that his wife's body had deteriorated after giving birth to Hei Lou Lan, she fell heavily ill and her strength fell drastically, thus she died a few years later in her Blessed Land's earthly calamity. But the truth was Hei Cheng obtained the Yin-Yang Life Extension Method from Eighty-Eight True Yang Building back in his younger days. To use this method, a male and female Gu Immortal have to cooperate, using copulation to extend the lifespan of one of them. But there was a flaw in this. If one gains lifespan, the other must lose lifespan. For his own selfish desires, he lied to his wife with ill intentions. His trusted and cooperated with him and had almost all of her lifespan was taken away by him. Before Hei Lou Lan mother died, her mother saw Hei Cheng true colors and told her daughter to be careful. Hei Lou Lan did investigate on her father and found there was a problem with Hei Cheng cultivation, the lifespan that Hei Cheng took away was consumed very quickly, Hei Cheng is now facing another crisis of dwindling lifespan. His target this time would be his own daughter. Hei Lou Lan have the Great Strength True Martial Physique and once advance to a Gu Immortal, her foundations will be extremely firm. If Hei Cheng uses the Yin-Yang Life Extension Method on his daughter, less lifespan would be wasted in the process, and he would gain much more lifespan. Identity Because of Hei Lou Lan possess one the Ten Extreme Physiques named Great Strength True Martial, her life was in danger as a mortal Gu Master. In order to preserve her life, her father ask his concubine for help. Fairy Jiang Yu a concubine of Hei Cheng has a Dark Limit Immortal Gu that can conceal aura, hide Heavenly Secret's and protect Hei Lou Lan from deductions. Hei Lou Lan Great Strength True Martial Physique was sealed with the help of Dark Limit Immortal Gu. With Dark Limit Immortal Gu, Hei Lou Lan also turn into man, hiding her identity from the world. From then on she had lived as a male in the Hei Tribe and later became known as the Black Tyrant. According to Fang Yuan previous life Part 1 = In Fang Yuan's memories, during these three years, many great heroes would fight for supremacy in Northern Plains and a great storm would blow. Eventually, Hei Tribe Leader Hei Lou Lan succeeded and became the lord of the Imperial Court for ten years. He was also the most controversial lord of the grassland in future generations. Hei Lou Lan was extremely lecherous, and after becoming the ruler of the grassland, he made beauties of many Tribes part of his harem. But on other hand, he made a new policy to raise women's status and attempted to create gender equality. This gravely infringed upon all forces' interests and led to conflicts, causing an institutional turmoil among all Northern Plains Tribes. Thus, Hei Lou Lan had only been the lord of the grassland for two years when he was deceived by his own Tribesmen to go outside the Imperial Court and was killed secretly. Immediately following, all Tribes allied to overthrow Hei Tribe's rule and again contended for the position of the ruler of the Imperial Court. The bloodshed and war lasted for an entire five years before it settled. After this chaotic war, every Tribe of Northern Plains suffered great losses. And in the future, when Central Continent attacked the four other regions, this became the greatest weakness of Northern Plains. A lot of Northern Plains women thus choose to run away in order to avoid marriage. Part 2 = Hei Lou Lan, he once suffered greatly in battle against Dong Fang Yu Liang, only winning by a margin. Because of Three Hearts Combination Soul, Hei Lou Lan's side suffered great losses. Trivia * Hei Lou Lan real identity unknown to anyone except the Hei Tribe, Hei Lou Lan is in fact a female and was force to become a male with the help of the Dark Limit Immortal Gu.